


Freya and the Ents

by Leprecan2619



Series: The Result of Eternity [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deals, Dying species, F/M, Other, Oviposition, Part of a larger series, Seed Laying, Talking Trees, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprecan2619/pseuds/Leprecan2619
Summary: Freya made a deal with an Old God to save a dying people. It's different then you might expect.





	Freya and the Ents

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... I'm giving porn writing a go, hope you like it. This was just going to be by itself, but then plot and world-building got involved. So this will be part of a larger series.
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm doing so by all means tell me what you think.

Freya shifted in place, picking at the fraying edge of one sleeve. The Council of Ents was currently debating her fate among them in their own language and she was left to her own devices. She knew better than to try anything, she was deep in Amar Teth surrounded by very old magics and very old, very _alive_ , trees. The Old God said that the mark on her chest would show that she meant no harm and that the one on her right arm would show what she was willing to do for the being who lived deep within the ancient boughs.

 

Amar Teth was dying out, the Ent Wives were slain centuries ago. The Ents had grown down roots and were trapped in a singular form. What she was offering could save them and bring back life into a dying realm. If, and only _if_ , the Ents accepted the offer. The Old God said that she could make the offer. It was up to whoever, or _whatever_ , she was making the offer to say whether or not they wanted to participate. She only hoped that if they didn’t want the offer that they let her live.

 

“Do you know… what it is… you offer to us… Child of Pan?” The ancient rumble sounded from the massive pine standing proud off to her left.

 

Freya licked her lips and wished once more that she had thought to grab her rucksack from her horse before venturing into the Mist. “Yes, Winterfir. I-I know what the offer is. The Old God might have… _approached_ me first, but it was me who agreed to the terms.”

 

“Hhhrrrmphfff, veeerrry well thennn,” groaned a sickly-looking silver oak from behind her. “Weeee accccept the barrrgainnn. Whooo willlll youuu reciiieeevvveee first?”

 

_Great gods of the earth and sky this is happening_.

 

“If it would… If it would please the Council I would- _receive_ you first,” came the breathless reply, tanned skinned of the human woman flushed and her palms sweaty.

 

The knarled face etched into the silver oak looked please and the remaining healthy branched swayed in the still air. “Thennnn cooommme closssse, Litttllee Floooowerrr. IIIII wiiillll giiiive youuuu myyy giiifffttt.”

 

Freya took halting steps toward the Ent and shrieked when thick vines wrapped around her waist and coiled under her clothes. She was lifted into the air gently, more than she was expecting, and came to a stop in front of the smiling face of her first partner of the night. A hesitant smile stretched her cheeks, and her hand gripped one of the vines swaying near her. “How-how is this going to-to work then?”

 

A whisper of air above her and she was coated with a ridiculous amount of golden pollen that left her blinking in the perpetual twilight of the hidden grove. A sneeze broke free of her, shaking off some of the pollen dust. “Thissss will help youuu, Freyaaa of Pannn.”

 

“Wha…?”

 

She was burning. Why was she- oh.

 

The hidden place between her leg was suddenly drenched with slick and she threw her head back in a ragged moan, squeezing her thighs together in a desperate attempt at friction. A distant part of her mind noticed that the Ents around her were rattling their branches, and that there were voices speaking but she couldn’t understand them.

 

A few thin vines were tugging on her leggings and underclothes, drawing them down her legs while others dragged her dress over her head and exposed her sweaty flesh to all those around. She hung suspended, panting in the cool air, her dusky nipples pebbling when she felt something slither between her drenched thighs. “Oh, _gods_ is that-”

 

She shrieked again when it suddenly hilted deep in her cunt, the bright burst of pain momentarily overriding the lustful properties of the pollen. The thick vine writhed inside her tight walls, brushing up against all the hidden places the men in her home town seemed to never be able to find. She whimpered when another wrapped loosely around throat, the end prodding gently at her mouth. It settled on her tongue when she opened her mouth and oozed a thick sap out of the tip. Her cheeks filled slowly with it and her voice was nothing more than grunts.

 

“Swallow, Child. You will need food for what is to come.”

 

And so she swallowed the syrup, trying not to choke when the vine in her pussy bucked almost violently and wedged the narrowed tip up against her cervix, slowly worming it’s way in.

 

_Gods almighty._

 

Her walls tightened and a throbbing orgasm shocked her with its intensity. Normal cocks that reached that deep normally hurt her, and she would take them in her ass instead, but whatever the pollen had in it was working wonders on making her a willing and eager participant. The next words spoken managed to drag her back to why she was currently stripped naked and being fucked by a tree.

 

“Prepare yourself, Freya of Pan, for the first of many.”

 

“Nnnngghh, gods _yes_ , ‘m ready, give ‘em to me,” she panted wantonly, jerking her hips against the furious wriggling between her legs. She opened her eyes, in the back of her mind wondering when she closed them, and rolled her head forward to watch small dark shapes move up the vine and into her stretched walls. The pollen and the vine head speared into her womb had done a good job of loosening her cervix to allow the seeds passage. And with the seeds came a cool gel-like substance that tingled and caused a rush of her own juices to drip onto the ground. The seeds themselves were small and seemed to be no bigger than the marbles Freya and her brothers would play with in the streets. She counted seven breaching her womb and settle within the gel. The vine in her mouth gave one more massive spurt before retreating, leaving sticky sap dribbling down her chin. She swallowed this last mouthful, enjoying the tingling burn as it went down.

 

She grinned crookedly at the silver oak Ent before her, “So-o, that’s a bunch of li-little baby Ents, yeah?”

 

The face smiled back, a fuzzy tendril caressing her lower stomach. “Yeesssss, mmyyy chiiillldrennn. Theee laassst of ouuurrr kiiinnd.”

 

Tears blurred her vision for a moment, the memory of _why_ she was doing this invading her mind, leaving her gasping on her sobs.

 

“Do not cry, Child of Pan,” murmured Winterfir, one of his own vines tracing the curve of her cheek and wiping away the tears she cries for them. “You are giving us one last gift. You are our Bearer, our Carrier, the Mother of Ents. You are our Hope.”

 

She’s gasping again, tears running freely, as a different vine worms its way in her with the first one, twining around the other. Another orgasm shakes through her, leaves her wanting, as the first vine leaves with an obscene squelch, only to be replaced by another thick vine. Two at once. For being thousands of years old and stuck in one place for a millennium one would think that they would have more patience. But if what they were saying was true, then she could understa-

 

Her thoughts derailed as another thick vine shoved all the way into her womb and promptly exploded with thick gel and seeds, these being _much_ bigger than the silver oak’s. She coughed from the rough punch, body jerking painfully.

 

“Carefully, my brothers!” A nasally voice cracked through the air like a whip. “She is _delicate_.”

 

Wheezing for breath, she can do nothing but hang as she’s turned over so her front is facing the ground, thick woody vines coming to support her. Her breasts hang heavy, smooth thin vines coming to twist around her nipples causing liquid heat to shoot straight to her clit and for her cunt to tighten around the three vines in her.

 

Her eyes roam the grove floor, golden particles dancing in the air around her. Her body rocked gently in her cradle of tendrils, the remaining vines twisting smoothly. One vine, then the other, deposited their seeds, each leaving a different amount, each adding to the slowly growing paunch caused by the expansion of her womb.

 

A vine nudge her mouth and she eagerly opened it to swallow down the sap, sucking and biting for more. Her eyes closed and she gave in to the pulsing pleasure coursing through her body. The night was still young and there were still many more who had to give their seeds.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Freya walked out of the mists of Amar Teth to find her horse waiting for her return. She smiled, one hand splayed across her modest stomach, the other holding a bag full of vines, flowers, and branches. She was ready to make her way North.


End file.
